Friday Night Gymnastics
" |image = IMG 4479.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 6 |airdate = August 23, 2019 |featured = N/A |previous = "Jackie and the Bella" |next = "Jackie's Necklace"}}"Friday Night Gymnastics" is the 6th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie teaches Keziah and Fushion how to do 2 backyard contests before gymnastics. Plot Prologue Keziah and Fushion are first seen walking near the end of Cove Road to get something from their house. Then, they are seen again standing on the sidewalk behind Jackie's House with Jackie sitting next to them. Main episode Jackie stands up and says "Hi" to Keira. Her friends about to play one of Jackie's Legos outside. Jackie knocks on the green door and asks Melissa if she and her friends can play Legos, Sorry! or other games outside, but Sam tells her that her Legos and other games are only for inside toys. Keira then gives Melissa a daily hug. After that, Melissa offers Jackie, Keziah and Fushion bubble swords to pop bubbles. Melissa only takes a few seconds, so Jackie decides to convince her friends to do a bubble contest whoever pops all the bubbles wins. Keziah goes first and pops all the bubbles Jackie blew while Fushion pop the bubbles on his own. Suddenly, Jackie's bubble is hanging on top of the grass and tells Keziah and Fushion not to touch it because it's a very special bubble. She then protects her bubble from getting popped by someone else and Keziah protects her own bubble. After the 1st bubble contest, Keziah and Fushion are about to go home, but Jackie tells them they're not going home. They have 1 backyard contest left and gymnastics before they go home. For the 2nd bubble contest, Jackie encourages Keziah and Fushion to win the contest and run all the way to the end of the sidewalk. Whoever pops the most amount of bubbles wins. Keziah and Fushion both go first and Fushion tries to steal Keziah's bubble blower. Once the bubbles are in the air, Keziah pops all the prettiest ones to get a high score. Suddenly, Keziah and Fushion saw a skunk on the street, but Jackie immediately shushes them to be quiet or else the skunk will spray them. Keziah wonders if a car will run them over while Fushion wonders if a zombie will attack them. Jackie had an idea and tells Keziah and Fushion that she tried popping the bubbles once. After putting the chalks with all chalks on the doorstep, Jackie shouts "Everyone, to the Chalk Store!" as Keziah goes to the doorstep to get a chalk with all chalks. After that, Fushion throws the green and red balls on top of Jackie's House. Jackie and Keziah give Fushion encouragement by helping him throw the balls up on the roof and the balls slide down on their own. After that, Jackie gets into a conversation when she tells Keziah and Fushion that Claudia always stays in the car and takes rides every day. Keira walks back to her house and asks Craig if she wants to borrow his phone to tape Jackie, Keziah and Fushion. Craig said that Keira would never use his phone anymore, so he gives Keira his phone to tape Jackie, Keziah and Fushion. Back at the front yard, Jackie tells Craig that she, Keziah and Fushion will do gymnastics now. For the first video, Jackie performs 2 cartwheels and a front flip. Keira performs a body roll and she, Keziah and Fushion copy what Jackie did by cartwheeling and flipping. Tonight is Friday night gymnastics. Jackie tells Craig that she used to have Thursday night gymnastics and rolls all the way to the end of the sidewalk. Craig realizes that Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira will be the trapeze in a high wire act. After gymnastics, Jackie shouts "cheese" multiple times as Melissa serves string cheese for her and her friends. Now that the quartet gets to eat string cheese, Craig takes a second video of them with their string cheese, but accidentally drops them on the grass. Suddenly, Jackie got her mouth full of cheese and Keira is going to like this video. The sound of mouthing cheese goes "Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.", then Craig calls Jackie cheese face. After that, Jackie convinces Keziah and Fushion to write their names inside each square. Keziah and Fushion decide to go home now because it's getting late. Now it's just Jackie and Keira playing with the green and red balls. After that, it's time for them to go inside now. Jackie knocks on the door and asks Melissa if she and Keira can play Sorry! or other board games, but it's getting late and Melissa is not allowing her to play with Keira before she goes to bed. As Jackie tries to continue playing outside, Craig tells her that Melissa needs her inside because it's 8:00pm. Some kids go to bed at that time, but Melissa needs Jackie to get ready for bed. Melissa then tells Jackie to clean up everything outside as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Craig Kiger * Claudia Kiger (mentioned) * Keziah's Mother (mentioned) * Skunk (first appearance) * Melissa Guida * Sam Guida (heard and mentioned) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Trivia * This is the 8th episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the 1st episode Fushion calls Jackie by her first name when he asks her if she is ready to help him and Keziah win 2 backyard contests. * This is not the last episode in which the green door is opened while Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira are playing outside. * Starting with later episodes, Melissa will let kids inside her house once again just like in Season 1, but with the green door closed so that it won't caught by the heater. * Starting with later episodes, Jackie will be in 2nd grade with a new teacher named Mr. Willard. Ms. Lenig is no longer Jackie's teacher and will never take anymore episodes mentioning her from now on. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal and Fluffy don't appear in this episode, but Sam's voice is only heard at the beginning. * This episode aired the same day Dora and the Lost City of Gold was released in theaters on August 9 and Taylor Swift's album, Lover released on the same day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Full-length episodes